


Alone with you

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: You and John spend some time alone and you convince him to go skinny dipping with you. Because what can go wrong, right?





	Alone with you

Rays of late afternoon sun warmed your body as you laid down beside John. You both decided to take a day off and relax together next to the lake near the camp. However, it was far enough to get you the privacy you needed so you wouldn’t have worried about strangers or other gang members interrupting you.

Things have been awkward since you both got together. Maybe it was because of the fact John wasn’t so careless as you were. He was a father and the thought of his ex watching his every move hasn’t been the most comfortable feeling, especially since he met you. But still, it didn’t stop him from being with you.

“What are you thinkin’ about?” John asked you as you placed your head on his shoulder, gently rubbing the stubble on his neck with your nose.

“Just enjoying that moment with you.” You replied, pulling yourself closer to him. It was one of those rare moments when you were with him alone, far from curious eyes of others. “In fact, I was wondering…”

“Mhmm?” He hummed, turning his face towards you. “What’s in that head of yours?”

“Wanna come skinny dipping with me?”

With this question you washed away the smile from his face, making one of his brows arched in surprise. “You know I can’t swim, right?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean you can’t join me in the water.” The look he gave you right after was enough for you to tell he wasn’t pleased. “Come on, John. We might not have another chance like this one.”

“No, no and no.” He replied, shaking his head. “I ain’t doing it, sorry, Y/N—”

You had predicted he would say no at first and knew exactly what you had to do. It wasn’t that John was impossible to convince, but sometimes you needed to work on him a little bit harder than on any other man. _But after all, he was just a man and what kind of man would resist the charm of a young body of a woman he loved?_ You got on your knees while your hands wandered to the buttons of your shirt and unbuttoned them slowly, letting the material fell from your shoulders, exposing your breast to him. He was watching you in awe, his mouth slightly opened, letting a small sigh out. Your plan was working perfectly, just as you wanted it to. Seconds later you got rid of your pants and undergarments. There you were in front of him, naked as a newborn child, waiting for him to take off his clothes in response to your actions.

“Need a hand with this shirt? Or your jeans?” You asked teasingly, leaning over him to leave a kiss on his lips. “I can get rid of them in a second.”

“You’re gonna make me mad one day, woman.” He sighed then obediently started to remove his clothing. 

Then you took his hands and guided him into the water, even though he resisted at first. He must’ve never done it before as suddenly his face was red from embarrassment. _Fool. Has he ever seen his body in the mirror?_ Eventually, you made him go a little further with you till the line of the water was at the height of his elbows. There was so quiet around you, seemed like not a single soul was there except you two.

John placed his hands around your waist and pulled you closer to him, feeling your body on his. Yours wandered through his hair and stopped on the back of his neck. You smirked as you saw him being shy and turning away his sight like he was afraid to look at you, even though he had seen you naked multiple times before. You used your hand to turn his head back to you, but he immediately buried his face in the crook of your neck, leaving small kisses there.

“John…” You groaned as suddenly he started sucking your skin, surely leaving a hickey right under your left ear.

“Y/N…” He murmured, his hands moving from your waist to your ass, lifting you gently, so you could put your legs around his waist. At the same time, you felt his manhood pressing against your thigh, so you smirked knowing he enjoyed your company. You giggled like a little girl, making him blush uncontrollably.

“What do you say if we move back to the shore, huh?” He asked, trying to bury his face in your neck again. _He was really as shy as a child sometimes._ “Please?”

“Tired of the water already?” You questioned, knowing well that if it wasn’t for you, John would’ve never agreed on it, but still, you liked teasing him. “Alright, if you ask so nicely…” 

He let go of you then wasted no time and headed straight to the shore while you took your time and immersed completely in the water, making your face and hair wet. After all, the day was really warm and the fact that John didn’t really like water, wasn’t enough to stop you from enjoying it on your own. You swam to the shore and went straight to John, who was already lying down on the grass, his pants back on. _There was no one there, what was he afraid of?_ He smirked as he saw you naked, your whole body shining, wet from the water.

“You ain’t fun, John…” You said, straddling his lap. Since he wasn’t eager to make the first move, you put your hand behind, searching for his belt and when you reached it you unbuckled it, but in that position, you couldn’t take his trousers off. “Little help here?”

He laughed seeing you struggling with the zip and with one move he got rid of them, making you smirk as you felt his throbbing cock between your legs. You got on your knees and hovered over him, letting your hair fall on his face as you leaned to kiss him. “What should I do with you?”

“Whatever you want, beautiful.” One of his hands wandered to your entrance, stroking it gently before sliding one finger inside. You moaned, feeling him playing with you for a moment, before adding another finger and speeding up a little. “God, am I the one doing this to you? You’re literally soaked.”

“Mhmm…” You hummed in a reply, indulging in the pleasure he was giving you. He was really good with his fingers, working you up every time he wanted. When your breath became uneven and the pleasure started to reach its peak, he slowed down, letting you cool down for a moment, before he slid out his fingers, leaving you high and dry. “John…”

“Yes?” He asked calmly as he didn’t see what he’s done to you. Your legs were trembling and you ached for more. _Are all men sadists, or what?_

“Let me ride you… Please.” You moaned in despair, wanting to feel him inside.  

“As I said you call the shots.” He said, leaning on his elbows and watching you as your hand stroked his cock for a few times before guiding it to your entrance. “Y/N–”

You slid down on its length, gasping as you felt him fully inside, your walls clenching around his cock. John groaned as he must’ve liked the idea of you on top of him. Just as your eyes met, you started moving your hips up and down, slowly at first, adjusting yourself to his size. He tilted back his head as you sped up and started to bounce on him in your own rhythm.

“Fuck…” John murmured, shutting his eyes and laying his head down on the grass. 

“O-oh, keep your eyes on me, cowboy.” You said, slowing down, making each thrust deeper, more intense. You were in charge, all he could do was listen to your commands. And so he did. Eventually, you found the perfect pace, providing equal pleasure to him and yourself. John’s hands rested at your hips, wandering from time to time to play with your breasts, taking your nipples between his fingers and squeezing it gently. 

You could see him getting close as his abs clenched, pointing his perfectly build torso. You weren’t too far behind him with his cock hitting your g-spot every time you slid down on him. It felt so good to have him inside and be in charge for the first time since you two got together. 

Out of sudden, John came inside you, groaning your name as he reached his peak, but it wasn’t long until the big wave of pleasure spread through your body too, making you almost tremble from the pleasure you felt. You moaned and fell on his chest, your breath uneven and your body drained of energy. It was truly bliss for both of you.

“I love you,” John whispered and this time it was you who buried your face in the crook of his neck. 

“I know…” You replied, smiling uncontrollably. “I love you too, John.” 

“If I knew skinny dipping would lead us here…” He chuckled, kissing your head and caressing your back with one of his hands. “I would’ve agreed on it earlier.”

Before you could reply a long teasing whistle reached your ears and in a second you knew you were no longer alone. John reached for his shirt as he got himself up from his back and put it on your shoulders so you could cover yourself with it. 

“Someone told me it’s a good place for fishing…” Javier came from behind the trees, laughing under his breath. “Didn’t expect you would be here, hope I didn’t ruin the best part…”

“Javier, for god’s sake, say one more word…” John hissed, pulling you closer to him, preventing you from Javier’s curious eyes. “Just get out of here, okay?”

“Fine, fine…” He replied, backing off and slowly disappearing in the trees again. “I will pretend I haven’t seen… or heard a thing… Yeah, right…” 

You could feel your cheeks burning from the embarrassment you felt when you realised someone might’ve actually been watching you. It was you who came up with the idea of skinny dipping, but you’ve never thought someone might actually catch you in the act. 

“I think we should avoid this place for a while… since it’s a good place for fishing,” John spoke after a moment, breaking the awkward silence. “Next time we’re gonna spend a day off together, we’ll need to rent a hotel room. You know… to avoid unexpected guests like Javier.”

“Actually… That sounds like a really good plan…” You eventually said, getting up to get your clothes back on, hoping no one else would come here till you would be fully clothed. “I ain’t gonna argue with that this time.”


End file.
